1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a new group of compounds that have excellent insecticidal activity. Some of the compounds also have miticidal activity. The invention further provides compositions and combination products that contain a compound of the invention as an active ingredient, insecticidal methods and methods of controlling ectoparasites of domestic animals.
There is a serious need for new insecticides and miticides because target organisms are rapidly developing resistance to insecticides and miticides in current use. Resistance to insecticides in arthropods is widespread, with at least 400 species being resistant to one or more insecticides. Development of resistance to older insecticides, such as DDT, the carbamates, and the organophosphates, is well known. Resistance has even developed, however, to some of the newer pyrethroid insecticides and miticides. A need exists, therefore, for new insecticides and miticides.
The control of ectoparasites, such as fleas, ticks, biting flies and the like, has long been recognized as an important problem in animal husbandry. The traditional treatments for domestic animals were topically applied insecticides, such as the famous dips for sheep. Indeed, such treatments are still in wide use. Currently, however, the thrust of research has been towards compounds which can be administered to the animals, especially orally, and which will control ectoparasites by poisoning the parasite when it ingests the blood of the treated animal.